Document DE-A-101 05 282 describes a seat furnished with an articulation mechanism of the type detailed hereinabove, in which the gusset is welded to the second cheek plate by means of a fitted metal sheet which makes the assembly of the mechanism complex, costly and unreliable.
The main objective of the present invention is to remedy these disadvantages.